Not That Much
by KiwiDragon
Summary: Relena holds a after-war ball but notices that Heero is no where to be found. She goes to find him but she might not like what she finds. Warning: shonen-ai and Relena bashing!


Title: Not That Much

Author: KiwiDragon

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1x2 (YAY!), and slight 3x4

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Relena bashing

I don't own the Gundam Boys, *weep* or the song "Not That Much" by UVR. I heard this song and I just HAD to write this fic! Please enjoy it and please review!

****

Not That Much

By KiwiDragon

//song lyrics//

The ballroom was packed with guests and still Relena craned her neck to try and find Heero. This after-war celebration was a result of months of planning and the final touch had been to invite all the former pilots. Relena's goal for the night was to finally make Heero realize his feelings towards her and ask for her hand in marriage. But first, she had to find him.

Quatre smiled at the warm feeling of pleasure and relief that radiated from the ballroom. He glanced up to see Relena plowing her way through the crowd towards them. 

"Uh oh," he thought. "I hope Heero and Duo hid well."

Relena smiled at the pilots, then cut right to the chase.

"Where's Heero?"

//Yes it's true, you are like a stormy day

Now I'm through with you go away

It's a shame that I met you long ago

Things have changed, now I must go//

"He went to the garden. Miss Relena, I don't think"

"Thank you Mr. Winner!" With that, Relena stomped off to that garden in search of her prince. Quatre sighed and leaned against Trowa.

"I hope they give Miss Relena a good show," the tall boy murmured quietly.

~*~*~

Heero and Duo had been walking together for a while in the gardens when they stopped by a small pond. The moonlight reflected of its surface and shimmered brightly at them.

Heero stopped and pulled Duo to him, wrapping his arms around the braided boy.

"Here koi, a private place where we won't be disturbed," He lowered his head and captured Duo's mouth in a tender kiss. It was soft and sweet and made Duo moan into Heero's mouth. He pulled away and looked up into the blazing cobalt eyes of his lover.

"Heero, I just want to be with you tonight. I want to feel you before we do anything else, so no sex tonight!" His violet eyes danced with love and he leaned back in for another kiss, this time rougher and more intense. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and molded his body to the Wing pilots', seeming to blend them into one. Heero tilted his head to the side and began to nip at Duo's ear, swirling his tongue in its crevices. Duo gasped and began to rub Heero's back, causing a purr to rise in his lover's throat. Both boys were thoroughly enjoying being with each other, so neither of them heard what sounded like an African elephant coming through the bushes towards them.

//I'm gonna miss seeing your face

I'm gonna miss feeling your touch

I'm gonna miss you everday

I'm gonna miss you, but not that much

Not that much, not that much//

Relena paused for a moment to catch her breath, deciding that the gardener's really needed to clear away all those plants that she trample. As she stood there, she heard a faint moan coming from ahead of her. Curious ditz that she is, Relena crept up and pulled the tall leaves aside and revealed the truth. Heero lay on top of Duo as he placed a trail of kisses along the braided boy's jaw. Duo's shirt had been thrown to the side and he had smudges of dirt on his bare torso. Heero's shirt was still on him but the first few buttons were undone, giving him that sexy yet ellegant air. Heero's cobalt eyes shined as he looked at Duo and he bent again to catch Duo in a soft kiss, one that clearly showed that they were in love and would stay that way through the ages. 

//As you grow more annoying all the time

like a mold or a parasite

all your friends, they're all stupid just like you

they pretend to be so cool//

A screech startled the two Gundam pilots out of their paradise and as Duo turned his head, Heero was gone from above him. Duo sat up and saw a pink mound of lace and silk clinging to his koi. Shocked at first, he sat there stunned, but suddenly cold fire erupted in those violet depths. Duo got up and stalked over to the pest and pulled her up.

"Relena," Heero heard the icy tone coming from his koi and knew Relena had done the worst thing she could have. She had roused Shinigami.

"Relena, you're an important figure in the government right now. It would be a pity for such an important figure to be found dead tomorrow," Relena's head snapped up and as she looked into the eyes of Shinigami, she found no trace of humor or light. Duo was serious.

//I'm gonna miss seeing your face

I'm gonna miss feeling your touch

I'm gonna miss you everday

I'm gonna miss you, but not that much

Not that much, not that much//

Heero, who had been sitting on the sidelines, got up and went to Duo's side to add in his piece.

"Relena, I care for you but I don't _love_ you. I love Duo," Heero wrapped a strong arm around Duo's thin waist. "I love him more than anything and if you leave now and never come after me again, we will continue to support and protect you. If you don't then I agree with Duo on the consequence," Relena squeaked in rotest but Heero firmly clasped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up."

//When you speak, dogs they run away in pain

cause you squeak like a breaking train

when you go, I will lose a part of me

you're my loathe, you're gone I'm free//

Duo kissed Heero on the cheek and went to retrieve his shirt. Heero gently took the shocked Peacecraft and turned her back in the direction of the mansion.

"Tell the other pilots we said goodnight, Duo and I won't be returning to the party" he smirked and shoved her off none too gently. When she was gone, Duo ran up and vaulted up onto Heero's back and wrapped his arms firmly around Heero's neck. They began to walk towards the parking lot. Duo nuzzled into Heero's hair and breathed deeply.

"Hee-koi?" he asked softly. Heero grunted in reply so Duo continued his query.

"Are you gonna miss her following you everywhere koi? You have to admit, she did make sure you had plenty of exercise!" Duo grinned and nipped at Heero's ear. Heero moaned softly and lifted a hand to brush Duo's heart-shaped face.

"Not that much Duo-koi, not that much"

~Owari~

Whew!! My first GW fic with shonen-ai!! I'm working up my nerves to write a lemon so please review this one so I know that I'm on the right track!

Bob: This one actually wasn't that badconsidering it took you forever to think of it!

KiwiDragon: Shuttup Bob!! Luke and Sean liked it, right you guys? *sees the two outlaws(1) making out on the couch* Yup, they liked it!

(1) = Luke Moonwolf and Sean Starhawk are MY outlaws so don't use them without MY permission ok?


End file.
